When in use, semiconductor devices and semiconductor device assemblies generate significant heat. When thermal management techniques used to conduct heat away from semiconductor devices are inadequate, the resulting temperatures may degrade performance of such semiconductor devices, may degrade performance of other components near such semiconductor devices, may damage such semiconductor devices, may damage other components near such semiconductor devices, and may even injure a user near that semiconductor device. As examples of thermal management, U.S. Pat. No. 6,617,683, issued Sep. 9, 2003, titled “THERMAL PERFORMANCE IN FLIP CHIP/INTEGRAL HEAT SPREADER PACKAGES USING LOW MODULUS THERMAL INTERFACE MATERIAL,” discloses a heat spreader in the form of a lid that is mounted to a flip chip die, by way of a thermal interface material (TIM) between the heat spreader and the flip chip die, and to a substrate to which the flip chip die is attached, by way of a sealant, so as to extend over and around the flip chip die. U.S. Pat. No. 7,081,669, issued Jul. 25, 2006, titled “DEVICE AND SYSTEM FOR HEAT SPREADER WITH CONTROLLER THERMAL EXPANSION,” discloses a similar heat spreader, which is composed of an insert of high thermal conductivity material that expands when heated and a ring of a stiff material that expands to a lesser degree when heated. U.S. Pat. No. 7,439,617, issued Oct. 21, 2008, titled “CAPILLARY UNDERFLOW INTEGRAL HEAT SPREADER,” discloses a heat spreader including solder wettable material, which may be located in a concavity formed in a mating surface of the heat spreader, which may be melted and pulled by capillary action through a narrow space between a chip and the heat spreader to avoid void formation.